An Orgy at the Bathhouse
by bignastyshrek
Summary: After a hard battle, the girls (Female Robin, Sumia, Cordelia, Tharja, Maribelle, Tiki and Cherche) need to head to the bathhouse to relax their cares away. What do they do at the bathhouse? You need to read to find out! Rated M for sex. A commission for an anonymous user on Deviantart.


The pastel blue skies dance clearly during another fine day in the Halidom of Ylisse. The bright yellow sun shines above the hills, where a group of warriors have just finished a battle.

"Phew, what a battle, huh girls?" The heroine Robin asks to her comrades as she sheathes her Levin Sword. With her are her friends Sumia, Cordelia, Tharja, Maribelle, Tiki, and Cherche.

"Absolutely right, Robin." Cordelia smiles, brushing the mane of her pegasus Aurora, causing it to whinny in pleasure.

"Uhh… Sure, whatever." Tharja adds, holding a dark magic tome to her chest with both hands.

"Certainly!" Responds Maribelle, her staff held close to her body.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say I'm beat." Cherche replies, petting her wyvern Minerva. "Why don't we all head back to the barracks and take a nice, long bath after we put our steeds in the stables?" The group nods in agreement, and they all begin walking to the barracks, Tharja following the group at a distance.

"Phew, I can't wait to head to the bathhouse and just relax in the steam…" Sumia adds dreamily, already thinking about the warm steam surrounding her in the warm spring.

"I know!" Tiki comments as well, feeling quite excited as well. "I love relaxing in the bathhouse. So warm and calming… it just melts your cares away!"

"Well, I think I can see the barracks getting closer." Robin says, pointing forward. "There they are. I'll head in first, you girls put your steeds in the stables, and I'll see you inside!"

"Of course, Robin!" Maribelle cheerily responds, walking her horse to the stables. After Maribelle, Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche put away their steeds, everyone in the group comes to the bathhouse to relax, all wearing nothing more than towels.

"Ahh… it feels good just sitting down in the sauna and just relaxing. Just letting the steam float your troubles away." Cordelia says as she sits down, quite relaxed.

"Doesn't it, though?" Robin adds, smiling as she relaxes as well, sitting next to Sumia. After a bit of silence, Robin moves a hand to touch Sumia's thigh in a romantic manner. "Doesn't it feel so nice, just us girls relaxing? And no one watching us?"

Sumia blushes deeply but doesn't back away. She just looks in Robin's eyes. "W-what are you doing, Robin?"

"Well, since no one will be watching us, I don't think anyone will mind if we just… get a little more affectionate, now will they?" Robin smiles and caresses Sumia's thighs more, causing her to blush even deeper. Sumia begins to caress Robin's thighs as well, causing her to smirk and blush a light shade of pink.

"But… what about the others? Cordelia, Tharja, and everyone else?" Sumia is worried of what they will think of Robin's advance.

Robin laughs. "Well, I don't see why they can't join in!" She smiles again, then kisses Sumia's lips. Sumia's eyes widen, but she doesn't fight it. She slowly closes her eyes, blushing brightly before kissing back and wrapping her arms around Robin as they make out. Robin moves her tongue to touch Sumia's in the kiss, causing her to moan, though the moan is muffled due to their interlocking lips. Sumia once again doesn't fight it, and eventually they find a good rhythm to swirl their tongues in each other's mouths. After what seemed like hours to them, Robin pulls away, smiling at Sumia.

"That… that was amazing!" Sumia says, smiling through her blush, before looking down underneath her towel and noticing her pussy is getting wetter. "Oh dear, I'm sorry…" She blushes, before pulling her towel down to cover it better.

"You know what, Sumia?" Robin smiles and unties the towel around her, tossing it aside. "Don't worry about it." Robin then follows up, taking her towel off and tossing it aside just like Sumia's towel. Meanwhile, the other girls don't know what to think. They've witnessed their tactician make out deeply with one of the pegasus knights in their troop.

"Maybe it's just the heat of the moment, but… I feel kind of turned on too." Cordelia says, looking at Maribelle.

"I do as well." Maribelle adds, looking at Cordelia, as their lips slowly move together and interlock, just like Sumia's and Robin's a few moments ago. Cherche looks over at Tiki, and due to the heat of the moment, they start making out as well. Tharja is left alone, but she does remember something that could be of use.

"Oh, girls?" Tharja says, trying to be heard. "I just remembered a spell I think you all would like." She continues, and the six others stop kissing each other to look at her. "How would you all like to try having a dick?" Everyone appears to be interested. "However, I think I could only perform the spell on three of you. Who will it be?" The groups get together and decide that Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia will end up as futas after Tharja is done with her spell. Tharja says some undecipherable words in a magic incantation, and shortly after, the three riders look down at their towels. Sure enough, they all have a dick.

"Wow, it really worked!" Cordelia says to her partner Maribelle. "What do you say we test them out?" Maribelle blushes, but she doesn't say no. She just looks at Cordelia's dick, throws her towel in the corner with the other two, and starts stroking it.

"Does that feel good, Cordelia?" She asks, pumping it up and down and making it get bigger. Cordelia moans in affirmation.

"Yes… keep going…" When her cock gets big enough, Maribelle leans over and begins to suck it. Cordelia moans louder and rubs Maribelle's head, causing her to moan as well and add vibrations to the situation. "Oh, dear, you're so good! I think I'm gonna cum soon!" After just a few more moments of sucking Cordelia's futa cock, she cums right inside Maribelle's mouth. Maribelle swallows every drop of it.

"That was amazing, Cordelia!" Maribelle says, smiling. At this point, none of the girls in the bathhouse are wearing towels. The heat of the moment has captured all the girls present, filling them all with libidinous desires. Cordelia then looks over at Maribelle, taking note of her hairy pussy.

"I think it's my turn now." Cordelia commands, then picks up Maribelle and lays her down in front of her, her pussy facing Cordelia. "Are you ready, Maribelle?" She asks, showcasing her futa dick again.

"I… I am." Maribelle blushes at seeing its huge magnitude, then spreads her legs wider, spreading her pussy with two of her fingers. "It's all yours, Cordelia." Cordelia smiles and begins to hump Maribelle from the front, causing her to moan quite loudly. "Ahh! It's so big and warm!" Cordelia just keeps smiling, continuing to hump her, while Maribelle begins to cry due to the extreme pleasure.

"Haah… haah…" Cordelia moans and pants, loving the feel of having a dick and fucking her comrade Maribelle. They continue fucking for a few moments, before Cordelia feels her climax approaching. "Maribelle, I'm gonna cum!"

"Please, shoot it on my body…" Maribelle moans weakly, too entranced to think about anything else. And shoot it on her body Cordelia does. She pulls out and shoots a huge load of warm cum all over Maribelle's body. Maribelle orgasms too, squirting a bit of cum out from her pussy, moaning in pleasure from the intense experience.

Meanwhile, Cherche and Tiki are preparing to get it on as well. "So, Tiki, what position do you want to try out?" Cherche asks, stroking it gently.

Tiki blushes. "Well, I've heard about this this called a 69. Maybe we could try that!" Tiki declares excitedly, laying down. Cherche follows and lays down too, moving her mouth to Tiki's clean pussy. They both start sucking each other's genitalia, both loving the situation quite a lot. Cherche's dick throbs in the midst of the sucking, and Tiki moans due to having her clit licked at and sucked. As the two of them continue their 69 position, they both feel almost ready to climax.

"Tiki… I'm gonna cum!" Cherche moans, her dick throbbing in Tiki's mouth. Tiki makes approving noises, signaling that she's about to cum too. Almost simultaneously, Cherche shoots her load into Tiki's mouth as Tiki squirts a load of her cum onto Cherche's face.

"Phew, what do you want to do now?" Cherche asks, wiping the cum off her face.

"I don't really know…" Tiki says. Cherche smiles, as she just got an idea.

"I have an idea." Cherche says, smiling as she lays down on her back. "Spread your pussy and you can try riding me. Personally, I'm more used to being a rider, but there's a first time for everything." Tiki follows her lead, spreading her pussy and moving it onto Cherche's cock. She begins to moan in a high pitched squeal, her hips moving up and down Cherche's dick. Cherche moans lightly, smiling as she sees how much joy Tiki is experiencing at this moment. After a few moments of riding Cherche, Tiki squirts out a load of her cum onto Cherche's dick.

"S-sorry! I should have told you it was coming!" Tiki blushes, hiding her face with her hands.

"Aww, don't worry, Tiki." Cherche smiles. "I'm about to cum though, so get ready!" Cherche smiles and holds out for a little while, than unloads into Tiki's pussy, causing her to squeal in excitement.

Robin smiles. She loves witnessing what she just brought to the bathhouse on what seemed like another boring day. Her advance on Sumia brought up the excitement more than tenfold. Sumia and Cordelia look at each other, smiling. Apparently they're thinking the same thing. Robin doesn't understand. "What are you two looking at each other for?"

"Oh, we just thought you should have a little bit of fun too. You've been awfully quiet." Cordelia smiles, showcasing her large dick. Sumia nods in agreement, showing off her dick too.

"Umm… no thanks." Robin says, blushing heavily. "I'm quite satisfied myself, no need to try to entertain me."

"Oh, come now." Sumia adds, getting behind Robin and rubbing her back and shoulders, touching her dick up against her ass cheeks. "Surely you wouldn't mind a little more excitement?"

The heat of the moment entrances Robin again. "I mean… Of course, I'd love to get it on with both of you!" Sumia smiles, beginning to hump Robin's ass and causing her to moan. Meanwhile, Cordelia focuses on Robin's hairy pussy, which makes Robin moan even louder, being penetrated from two holes at the same time.

"Tell me, Robin. Doesn't this feel great?" Cordelia asks in a sultry manner. "I know I'm enjoying it."

"Yes!" Robin moans, tears in her eyes due to the extreme pleasure. "This is amazing!"

"And how does it feel when I do this?" Sumia asks sensually, spanking Robin's ass once. Robin squeaks even louder and higher pitched from that.

"Ahh!" Robin can barely speak, just muttering nonsense out loud. She begins convulsing, having the most intense pleasure she's ever experienced. "I'm cumming!"

Sumia and Cordelia just smile to each other as Robin squirts a load of her cum onto Cordelia's cock. A few moments later, Sumia and Cordelia both unleash their loads right into Robin.

Robin is on the floor convulsing due to the immense pleasure. "Ahh…" She moans loudly, her tongue out in an ahegao face. "This was the best time I've had in so long." She stands up, her knees partly wobbly due to having two loads of cum inside her. "Thanks, girls."

"Aww, but it's Tharja we need to thank." Sumia says, looking at Tharja, who was pleasuring herself the whole time, squirting out loads of her cum.

"Huh? Thank me? Aww, you're welcome…" Tharja blushes and hides her face. The rest of the team giggles.

Cordelia smiles. "Well, I think we should head on back out. Chrom, Frederick, and the others might be worried for us." The rest of the girls nod in agreement, and with that they report back to the barracks, having just experienced the time of their lives in the bathhouse. It was an experience they would not soon forget.


End file.
